Modern trends in information processing are continually storing increasing quantities of sensitive data in electronic form. With the increase in sensitive, confidential and/or personal data stored in databases adapted for remote access, the risk of intrusion to such databases presents more serious concerns. As more and more enterprises employ electronic transfer of information in lieu of more traditional paper means, however, ability to conduct electronic transactions becomes more crucial to business viability. Increased media attention to breaches of commercial databases containing sensitive information has heightened public awareness of vulnerabilities of electronic storage of such sensitive information. The result is that holders of sensitive information recognize a need to safeguard sensitive information entrusted to them, and to guard against inadvertent dissemination of sensitive information stored in computer databases under their control.
In an information processing environment, therefore, there is a need to avoid inappropriate and/or inadvertent dissemination of sensitive information. However, the databases storing this information are subject to operational and maintenance activities that may inadvertently or unintentionally expose the data stored thereby. Databases are prone to defragmentation, software updates, structural and format changes, and other activities that directly manipulate database contents, and that may require transfer of the database contents to a third party.